To The Death
by Voiceless Angel
Summary: After Kacey meets the Winchesters everything changes, as she is dragged into a fight between angels and demons. Will Kacey stick by the older brother when things get personal or will she walk out on him just like everyone else he'd ever loved has?
1. Chapter 1

As children, we are brought up surrounded by magic, Santa Claus delivering presents around the world in one night, on his sled pulled by flying reindeer, the Easter bunny hiding chocolate eggs and the tooth fairy swapping teeth for money, all of which truly exist inside of every young mind. The excitement and wonder gradually fades as you grow up but for Kacey there was no magic, just horror stories about supernatural beings roaming among the human race and fear that she would one day encounter such monsters.

The stories you hear about ghouls and demons you laugh off, putting it down to myth or legend, or even the old drunk guy in the inn's years before talking about sightings when he was just a little boy… It doesn't cross your mind for a second that the creatures you feared were under your bed as a child, could in fact be watching from the shadows, lurking, waiting for its moment to strike and these were the things Kacey hunted.

Demons are a vile bunch, walking around in their human meat suits, innocent people targeted for no reason in particular, their thoughts replaced with those of blood, chaos and killing, occasionally some one will survive the possession, but most die, to damaged by the demon to carry on. There are people out there unknown to most, who have dedicated their lives to hunting down the demons one by one, ridding them from the earth and saving as many people as they can. Through many generations hunters have passed on their knowledge, some hunted due to personal experiences, others were born into the life, learning to shoot and melt silver into bullets from a young age.

They all had the same goal, to regain control of humanity and return the fiends to where they belonged. This wasn't just a job, it was war, people sacrificed their lives for a cause that most people didn't even understand, but then again if you truly believe in something strongly enough, then what more can you offer than your own life and the life of the people nearest you.

Kacey remembered something her granddad wrote in his hunter's journal which had stuck with her all this time:

'Tragedy fell upon the Earth and the hunters rose as one, united against one common enemy, many may lose their lives but that is a sacrifice we are willing to make!'

She kept this close to her heart, writing it on the first page of her own hunter's journal, she was now twenty one years old and a hunter of the supernatural, this was not a life choice she made, it was her destiny or that's how her dad saw it.

Kacey was sat looking through the newspapers and internet, in search for her next hunt, there were a lot to choose from but one set of reports caught her eye immediately, the first was a man who told the police that he was chased home from the woods by a wolf the size of a horse, now this wouldn't normally catch Kacey's curiosity except there were other weird reports and Kacey knew she had to check it out.

After a three hour drive, she finally pulled into the small town of Livingstone, renting a room at the only motel in town and taking a shower before heading out to talk to the first eye witness. She pulled up to the address in her SUV, instantly noticing the 1967 Impala which was parked a little way in front, after a few moments admiring the legendary car she approached the house and knocked.

The house wasn't exactly in the best condition, the paint was faded, the garden overgrown with weeds and the windows were dark from what Kacey could only guess was dirt. She waited for a few moments before the door finally swung open, revealing a middle aged man wearing glasses and a baseball cap.

"Can I help you?" He asked frowning.

"I'm looking for Mr Weston?" Kacey replied confidently.

"That's me!"

"Ah hi, I'm a reporter for a magazine and I'm in charge of writing articles on strange happenings! Now I've read your report on the internet and I was hoping to ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, come on in I didn't think that my report would get this much attention, you see I already have company but I'm sure you don't mind sharing!" he said as he led Kacey into what she could only guess used to be the family room.

The smell of damp was over bearing, but Kacey kept her mind on the job at hand, the room was filled with piles of old newspapers, a birdcage, books, DVDs and other random junk which littered every surface that surrounded her. It took Kacey a moment to realise that she wasn't alone with Mr Weston, as he had mentioned, there was somebody else there; an extremely handsome guy was stood in one of the only clear spaces and with a smile she joined him.

"Mr Yates this is… well I don't actually catch her name, but she's here working on an article!" Mr Weston said.

"I'm Miss Waters," Kacey added smiling at Mr Yates who instantly smiled back.

"Well considering we are working the same job, I don't see why we can't combine our resources and work together! If you don't have any objections of course, Miss Waters?"

"That's a great idea; it will be a pleasure to work with you I'm sure!"

Kacey had known that he was a hunter straight away, because no reporter would touch such a story and the way he carefully picked his words simply confirmed it.

"So Mr Weston, your report says that you was chased by a wolf, is that correct?" Mr Yates asked.

"Yes sir! I was hunting up at Willow Creek as I always do and it came out of nowhere! Snapping at my heels all the way home!"

"Can you describe the animal for us?" Kacey inquired.

"It was big for a wolf, I'd say closer to the size of a horse, and its teeth were sharp and seemed to glow, it was acting strange as well!"

"How do you mean strange?" Mr Yates added when Mr Weston didn't elaborate.

"Like it was on something!"

"Is there anything else you may have seen before the attack which you found strange?" Kacey said trying to get as much information as possible.

"There was something but I'm not sure if you'd class it as strange… Lately I've been seeing a little girl wearing a red hooded jumper around town, this is a small town and there isn't anyone I don't know but I've never seen her around before!"

"Okay well I think that's all we need for the moment Mr Weston, unless Miss Waters has any other questions she would like to ask?"

"No I think we covered everything we needed too!"

"Then on behalf of the both of us, I'd like to thank you for your time and we will be in touch if we need anything else!"

"Glad I could help," Mr Weston said.

Kacey followed Mr Yates out the door, closing it behind them, as they left the property and headed towards their cars.

"Hunter?" The guy asked staring at her.

"Yeah… and so are you!"

"I'm Dean… Dean Winchester."

"I'm Kacey Haywood!"

"It's nice to meet you properly! I meant what I said in their, it'll be better if we work together! So do you have any theories?" Dean asked.

"I meant it when I said it'd be a pleasure to work with you, I have two actually but they're both crazy!"

"Care to share?"

"Yeah but not here, I'm guessing you're staying at The Lantern Motel?" Kacey inquired not wanting to discuss the topic of monsters in the middle of a public street.

"Yeah my brother is getting us a room!"

"I'm in room twenty seven, swing by in about an hour so I can do some digging,"

"Sounds good, we'll see you then!" Dean replied grinning as he got into the Impala.

Kacey smiled back, as she climbed into her SUV, heading straight back to the motel, where she began researching her theories, she knew with a case like this, things could get bad quick and she wanted to stop it before that could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later there was a knock at the door, Kacey looked through the peep hole smiling when she saw that it was Dean, she opened the door and spotted, who Kacey guessed, was his brother leaning against the railing, she let them both in and closed the door behind them.

"Kacey, this is my younger brother Sam, Sammy this is Kacey," Dean said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kacey added to Sam who smiled.

"You too!"

Kacey grabbed them both a beer, before they got down to business and started discussing the case.

"So you said you had a couple of theories?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but like I said they are both crazy… At first I was thinking that maybe someone is bringing fairytales to life, like bringing the characters out of the books but I was also thinking about kid's nightmares or dreams!" Kacey replied realizing just how crazy those theories were.

"You mean like kiss the frog and you get a prince kind of fairytales?" Dean inquired earning a frown from Sam who hadn't spoken.

"I wish… I'm thinking more along the lines of the Grimm Brothers versions, no happy ending, just the truth!"

"The fairytale theory makes more sense and it fits as well, the wolf, the three pigs from the other report and Dean told me that Mr Weston mentioned a little girl in red!" Sam said.

"Plus I looked back through other reports and I found others that fit, there was a girl that slept for three years after pricking her finger on a rose bush thorn, not exactly sleeping beauty but come on, that's still strange, and then there was another girl whose hair grew to extreme lengths and she couldn't leave the house!"

"So we're looking for someone with the power to pull characters from stories?" Sam asked frowning.

"My first guess would be a witch!" Dean added.

"They'd need to be able to do a conjuring spell, which means we're possibly looking at the dark side of magic!" Kacey suggested.

"Well there's a magic shop in town, we should check that out first and see what we can find out!" Sam replied.

"Agreed," The others said in unison and they all got up.

"Let's head out!"

"Whose car are we taking?" Kacey asked looking over at Dean.

"Be best to take yours, mine will be too easy to recognise in this town."

"Works for me!" Kacey said as she opened the door to leave.

"Do you have weapons?" Sam inquired causing Kacey to swing round in the doorway and glare at him.

"Of course I have weapons! What sort of hunter would I be if I didn't bring weapons to a job?" Kacey exclaimed, offended.

Kacey turned leading the way to her SUV, opening her boot to reveal her armoury, Sam and Dean nodded, looking rather impressed by her collection. She chuckled to herself as she closed the boot, noticing that familiar glint in their eyes, the same glint that a child gets in a toy store, they all got in the truck and Kacey drove them over to the magic shop.

When they arrived, all three of them climbed out, staring up at the magic shop in disbelief, the paint on the front of the building was extremely faded and paint peeled off of the name which was unreadable from the amount of damage. If this was a proper magic shop, then the outside didn't show it, they all looked at one another and with a shrug from Dean, and they all walked inside. Kacey tried her hardest to hold in the laughter as they entered, crystal balls were suspended from the ceiling and signs which read 'hear your fortune here' were placed at random intervals around the store.

"That's what I thought but I was trying to be business like!" Dean said as he and Sam joined in the laughter.

"Is something funny?" came a female voice from next to them, making them all jump.

"It's nothing, just an inside joke and to be honest it's not even that funny!" Kacey stuttered, smiling at the lady who was dressed like a Clair Voyant.

"In that case, may I help you all with something?"

"We're doing a class paper on Wiccan spells and history, we was hoping that you stocked the ingredients for a summoning spell or a conjuring spell?" Kacey asked politely, taking the lead.

"A summoning spell is what you want! They are for beginners and we do have everything you need,"

"That's good to know! Is there any chance that you could give us a list of people who have bought the ingredients for that, say in the last three weeks? It would be helpful if we could talk to them about it and get some information from them for our paper!" Sam added giving the woman a smile.

"Not without permission from the customer!" The lady said impatiently.

Dean had wandered off to explore the shop and see if he could find anything that could help them, whilst Sam and Kacey did the talking.

"How much do you charge for all the spell ingredients?" Kacey inquired.

"One hundred and twenty five dollars, that's for some very rare ingredients and you get a spell book as well."

"That's a really good deal. Would you be able to pack it all up for us?" Kacey inquired with an excited look at Sam.

"Of course but I will need some help, there is a lot to get!"

"That's fine, we'll come and help you," Sam added.

Kacey looked at Dean who gave her a small nod; the lady led the way over to the far side of the shop, with Kacey and Sam trailing behind. As they moved through the store, Kacey couldn't believe how messy it was, books on witchcraft were stacked to the ceiling and ingredients were scattered all over the place.

Sam watched the lady closely as she began putting different ingredients into a large paper bag, which Sam was holding in his arms, Kacey glanced over at Dean who was stood behind the front desk, writing down the names and addresses, that they needed. Kacey heard Sam start asking questions so that the ladies attention stayed off of Dean, who nodded and just managed to get back across the store, as the lady turned and headed back to the till.

"Is that all you will be needing?"  
"Yes thank you!" Sam said.

The lady, who in the entire time that they were in the shop had avoided giving her name, placed a few more items in the bag and looked at Kacey.

"That's one hundred and twenty five dollars then!"

Kacey handed over the money with a small smile, then followed Sam and Dean out onto the street. No one spoke until they reached the SUV, the last thing they needed was the magic shop keeper overhearing their conversation and finding out what they were really doing there.

"That woman had no clue, half the ingredients she put in were wrong," Sam said breaking the silence.

"Did you notice how she avoided giving us her name? Plus every other shop is well looked after and presentable, except hers. That makes me suspicious; she knows more than she's letting on!" Kacey replied glancing back at the shop.

"I admit she was shady. There was only one person who bought all the right ingredients for the spell needed, and that's a Mrs Newton, I think we should check her out and then come back to Mrs shady shop lady later!" Dean added.

"Did you get the address?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"No Sam, I thought we'd ring her, so I just got the phone number… of course I got the address!" Dean answered rolling his eyes, as Kacey laughed and started the engine.

* * *

_**Authors notes**_

_**Would just like to thank the people who have left me reviews for this story, it's much appreciated! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later Kacey pulled up outside the address that Dean had gotten from the magic shop. During the drive over there, they had come up with a couple of plans in case the first was a bust. Kacey followed the boys as they got out the truck, placing her gun in the back of her trousers and leaning against the bonnet.

The plan was pretty simple; Sam would go in as an undercover cop, whilst inside he would take a look around and what he could find. If he found anything he would then return to Kacey and Dean, who would then join him in destroying what they needed to. Sam had volunteered to destroy everything himself, but Dean had protested, just in case Mrs Newton tried anything.

Kacey had to respect Dean for trying to protect his brother; she didn't have to worry about that, being an only child. Sam went in, leaving Kacey and Dean standing in silence.

"So how did you get into hunting?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"My dad's a hunter, so it's kind of the family business. His brother and his dad were hunters as well. I guess, my family pulled me into it and haven't been able to get out! What about you and Sam?"

"We've been hunting for as long as I can remember; our mum died when I was four, Sammy was only a baby. After that our dad went off the rails, started teaching me the ways of a hunter. Been doing it ever since!" Dean replied.

"You and Sam seem close?"

"Since we was young it's always been me and him, dad would leave us with our uncle Bobby or at a motel somewhere and go off to hunt. Then Sam went off to college which put us on bad terms, but his back and we're doing okay," Dean said.

"What about your dad?" Kacey inquired.

"His off hunting, he'll send us co ordinates for jobs but other than that he stays clear! What about your parents?"

"My mum left us when I was fifteen, just up and left with no warning. My dad still hunts but he stays away, I think I remind him to much of her which I can understand, he calls and emails when he can. How old are you and Sam anyway?"

"Sam's twenty two and I'm twenty six, what about you?"

"Wow so you've been hunting for a while! I'm twenty one and I've only been hunting for three years."

"We've been in this job to long in my opinion but what can we do, it's not like the demons are going to all of a sudden stop causing havoc!"

It was after Dean said this, that Kacey heard a low guttural snarl from behind them. She took a sideways glance at Dean, who had his hand firmly placed on his gun, as was hers on her own. Basic hunter's instincts, Kacey thought to herself, Dean counted to three on his fingers and they both spun round, pulling their weapons on… nothing.

Whatever had made that sound was nowhere to be seen, but Kacey knew it had been close; she looked over at Dean who shrugged and they both jumped as Sam rejoined them.

"Everything okay?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah," Dean replied still looking around.

"So, what's your verdict?" Kacey asked getting back to the case.

"Well Mrs Newton is a very sweet seventy-two year old woman who loves cats. There was no altar, no weird symbols, no strange books, just lots and lots of cats!"

"Okay so Mrs Newton isn't our witch. That only leaves us with the shady shop keeper!" Dean added.

"Well, it's possible she used Mrs Newton as a cover up, in case anyone came looking. Everything links back to her though, so she's either covering for herself or she's covering for the real culprit," Kacey suggested.

"I think it's time we pay shady shop woman a visit, maybe she will be more willing to co-operate if she thinks we're onto her," Sam said.

Kacey and Dean agreed as they all got back into the truck and Kacey drove them back to the magic shop, which was now closed. It looked eerie with all the lights off inside, something about it sent chills up Kacey's spine, as se peered through the window. Everything was still and silent, they all looked at each other.

"It's a bit early to be closed up for the day," Dean mumbled.

"Should we perhaps try the back?" Sam suggested.

"You and Dean go check round the back of the shop; I'll wait here in case Shady woman comes back!" Kacey added standing by the truck.

The boys headed off down an alley which led behind the shops, leaving Kacey alone. She didn't know why but her hunter's intuition was telling her that something was wrong. The whole case was strange, but right at that moment, standing out the closed shop, something was screaming at her.

She was suddenly aware of everything around her. Glancing up at the shops, double paned display windows, her eyes widened in horror as she saw two large red eyes reflected in the glass. Her hand automatically moved to the grip of her gun, which was as always tucked in the back of her trousers. Her focus was now on the huge, grey wolf that had materialised next to her.

Trying to not make any sudden movements, she slid her gun from its place in the waistband of her trousers, taking a deep breath before spinning around. She pulled the gun up as she turned, coming to a stop with the gun pointed where the wolf's head would have been, but just like before it was gone.

Kacey looked around for any sign of the wolf's presence, but as before there was nothing. Everything around her was as it had been, as if it was all in her head, that's when Sam and Dean rejoined her, frowning when they saw her gun drawn.

"What happened?" Dean asking, sounding concerned.

"I saw the wolf, its reflection anyway, in the window of the shop. But just like before, there was nothing when I turned to face it!"

"Something is playing with our heads; we should head back to the motel and regroup. We can pick things up again in the morning!" Dean said.

"We should probably stick together!" Sam suggested as Dean and Kacey got in the SUV.

They decided that they would stay in Kacey's room, since that was where all their research was. When they arrived back at the motel Kacey ordered some food and handed them both some beer. An hour later, all three of them were sat eating, whilst still trying to gather information on the shady shop woman. It was late when they finally decided to call it a night and get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two a.m. when Kacey woke up to the same low snarl, that herself and Dean had heard earlier that day. She laid in silence, afraid to move, listening to the creature's heavy breathing.

Kacey didn't know whether the boys had heard anything, but she knew for sure that it wasn't a nightmare. She stared into the darkness, allowing her eyes to adjust, but as she looked closer she suddenly realised that the room was even darker at the end of her bed.

After a few moments she decided to turn on the light, she knew she had no chance fighting this thing in the dark. Moving her hand slowly across the wall, Kacey felt around for the plastic switch which she knew was close. Finally her fingers made contact with the square of cold plastic and she flicked the switch on, her eyes widening in terror.

There, towering at the foot of her bed was a very large, grey wolf, the same wolf she had seen at the magic store. Kacey glanced over at the other bed, to find Sam and Dean wide awake. Dean had his hand under his pillow, probably wrapped around the ivory grip of his gun.

Kacey slid her hand behind her, under her pillow, feeling the coldness of the metal grip in her hand. She waited a few seconds, before giving Dean a quick nod and together they drew their weapons, firing three shots at their target. The wolf howled in surprised as the bullets hit home, then without warning the wolf vanished; leaving Kacey, Dean and Sam all staring at nothing, they all let out long breaths of relief.

"Somehow I don't think this can wait until tomorrow," Sam said.

"Agreed. We need to go over to shady ladies house and finish this," Kacey added, looking at them both.

"Any chance of breakfast first?" Dean asked.

"We'll eat first, there's a twenty-four seven diner about fifteen minutes from here, and we can come up with some sort of plan, whilst we eat!" Kacey replied with an amused smile.

They all got ready, and then reloaded their weapons before heading to the diner. They found a quiet table in the corner, so that no one would over hear their conversation and ordered some food.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"I think we need to hit hard and hit fast, before she can conjure anymore creatures from fairy tales. There is plenty she can choose from and none of them are good!" Kacey replied cutting her sentence short as the waitress was serving their food.

"I can think of a few that I wouldn't want to go up against if I'm honest, what do we do about her?" Sam added, once the waitress was gone.

"If we just destroy the altar, she can easily make another one, we need a more permanent solution, one that will stop her completely," Dean said.

"Kill her?" Sam suggested.

"She's human Sam!" Dean replied, looking shocked by his brother's response.

"She's also a witch that's conjuring up dangerous characters from story books Dean! If we don't make a move, someone could end up getting seriously hurt!" Sam growled.

"We don't even know that it's her!" Dean snapped back.

"Enough already, we can't kill her, but maybe we can bind her powers!" Kacey suggested.

"You know how to do that?" Dean asked.

"I know how but I've never actually tried it," Kacey replied, shrugging slightly.

"It's worth a try though," Sam added seemingly forgetting the anger he had just shown towards his brother.

They finished eating, and then returned to the truck, retrieving everything Kacey would need for the spell from the trunk. Sam drove over to the shady shopkeeper's house, whilst Kacey sorted things out in the back with Dean. She decided that it would be easier to do the spell before heading into the house, so as soon as Sam pulled up outside, Kacey read the incantation adding the ingredients as she needed too.

When she had finished they all jumped out and Dean lead them up to the front of the house, kicking down the door. They rushed through clearing each room as they moved through the house. Finally they found the room where the altar was, positioned in the center of the room surrounded by strange symbols. The shady shopkeeper was knelt before it, chanting in Latin, as Dean, Sam and Kacey entered the room behind her. They didn't bother being quiet, as Dean had already alerted the woman to their presence.

"What did you do?" The woman asked, turning around to face them; Kacey stared at the woman whose face had begun to melt.

"We bound your powers," Kacey answered.

"You stupid little girl, do you see what you have done to me!"

"What you're doing is wrong, you can't keep doing it, and someone had to stop you before someone got killed!" Sam added angrily.

"You won't get away with this!" The woman replied, grabbing a gun and pointing it at Kacey's head, everyone froze but before the woman's finger even brushed the trigger, Kacey fired two rounds.

The woman fell to the ground and Dean cautiously approached the body to check her pulse. As he reached forward to place his fingers on her neck, the body disintegrated into ash and fell through the floorboards. Kacey stood staring at where the body had fallen, she jumped slightly as Dean put his hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"That was the first person I've shot, demons, a wendigo even but nothing that was remotely human!"

"The only thing that made her human was the magic Kace," Sam said giving her a small smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the police turn up," Dean added, steering Kacey out of the house and to the truck.

Kacey drove them back to the motel and they all climbed out. She leaned up against her truck, waiting for the boys to get their stuff, then hugged Sam goodbye before he took his and Dean's stuff into their room.

"It's been fun!" Kacey said smiling.

"Yeah it has, here take my number for if you ever need help on a case or just want to talk," Dean replied, passing Kacey a piece of paper with his number on it.

"I will do," Kacey added also writing down her number and handing it over.

"So we'll see you around?"

"I hope so!"

"Keep out of trouble; I want you in one piece when we see each other next!"

"Me. Trouble. Never!" Kacey said laughing.

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, before heading into her room to collect her stuff. When she walked back out to get everything packed into her truck, Sam and Dean were standing at the trunk of the Impala.

"Kacey?" Dean called.

"Yeah?" Kacey shouted, turning around to look at him.

"Look after yourself!"

"You too. Both of you,"

She chucked her bags in the back and climbed into the driver's seat, the boys waved as she pulled away, heading to her next case.

**Authors Notes**

_**Would just like to take the time to thank everyone that's been readings this and has given me feedback! It's much appreciated!**_

_**I know my grammar is pretty bad but I am working on it and hopefully getting a bit better! Hope you liked the latest update! More to come soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been six months since Kacey had left the boys at the motel, and if she was honest, she missed them. Things were getting a little hectic in the hunting world, which usually meant that something big was going down. Kacey had never hunted so much, in such a short space of time and she was exhausted. She stared around at the vampires, who had surrounded her, sneering and ready to fight, but she was ready too.

She was in her hunting zone, everything around her had faded, apart from the vampires. She could hear nothing, but her steady breathing and her heart drumming in her head, then the first vampire attacked. Kacey blocked his punch with her arm, grabbing his hand and bringing her knee up into his stomach hard, causing him to double over in pain.

The others soon followed suit, allowing Kacey to set them up and take them down easily enough, these vampires didn't seem as trained as most of them, who seemed freakishly good at fighting no matter what their age. She decapitated the last vampires head with one swift movement, watching as the spray of blood hit her in the face and the head rolled across the warehouse floor. The adrenaline pumped strongly through her veins as she looked around her, with a hint of satisfaction.

Sudden movement, caught her attention and she spun round, bringing the machete up to the neck of Dean winchester.

"Easy tiger! I'd really like to keep my head," he stated with a huge grin.

"Did your daddy never teach yo,u that sneaking up on an armed hunter, could end badly?" Kacey asked smirking as she lowered the machete and placed it back in the sheath on her belt.

"I must have missed that training session. Anyway I thought I told you that I wanted you in one piece when I next saw you!"

"Hey, for a hunter this is considered one piece. I have all my limbs which makes me whole," Kacey replied as they left the warehouse.

Dean chuckled, before turning serious again and looking over at Kacey, who cocked her head frowning.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you is all!" Dean lied, hugging her. She hugged him back feeling him relax in her embrace.

"Don't do that… don't lie to me please!" Kacey begged, pulling out of his arms and leaning against the Impala.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, you know you can tell me anything."

"There's some sort of war coming between hunters and demons, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you but there it is!"

"When?" Kacey asked.

"We're not entirely sure, but we're working on it!" Dean replied, worry clear in his eyes.

"Is that why you came here?" Kacey inquired, frowning slightly.

"Partly I guess. The last six months have been rough, to say the least, I just wanted to see you!" Dean admitted, avoiding her gaze.

Kacey knew that he wasn't telling her everything, but things must be bad for him to track her down. She didn't push him for an explanation though, instead she slid her hand into his and entwined their fingers.

"How can I help?" Kacey asked.

"Come with me to Sioux Falls, we're doing research there. I know it's a bit out of the blue and I know it's a lot to ask, but we could really use your help."

Kacey was shocked to see a hint of desperation in his eyes, that alone was enough to make up her mind for her.

"Okay, I'll follow you in my truck!" Kacey said, glancing over at him to see his face.

Dean's grip tightened on her hand as if relieved or silently thanking her, she wasn't entirely sure which, but it was odd behaviour from him either way. They jumped into their cars and Kacey followed him back to some sort of salvage yard, in the middle of nowhere. After a long three hour drive, it felt great to stretch her legs.

She waited for Dean to join her, then followed him into the house where Sam and an older man stood, looking over a map which was spread out on a table.

"Hey guys!" Dean shouted, grabbing a beer from the fridge and offering one to Kacey, who declined.

She walked over to see what was on the map, leaning on Sam, who smiled when he saw her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"What's this?" Kacey asked.

"It's a map of omens, cattle mutilations, electrical storms, you know the drill!" The older man replied.

"Kacey, this is Bobby Singer, his a close friend of the family… Bobby, this is Kacey Haywood, we met her on a case six months ago!" Sam added, obviously realising that introductions were needed.

"Haywood… you're not Nora Haywoods kid are you?" Bobby inquired.

"You knew my mum?" Kacey questioned.

"Yeah, she was like a daughter to me, until she up and disappeared on you and your daddy!" Bobby replied.

"Not her best decision. Anyway this is a lot of demonic omens, I've never seen this many at once," Kacey stated.

"None of us have, we've got information on what's to come, but we have no clue when or where it's going to happen!" Dean said from next to her.

"The increase in omens could be a sign of the beginning, which would be bad news!" Sam added.

Kacey stared at the map, before glancing over at Dean whose gaze was on the floor, she looked up at Sam who pulled her closer to him and they stood in silence. A few moments passed before Kacey walked outside needing to get some air, Dean hot on her heels.

"You okay?" he asked, standing next to her.

"Yeah, never met anyone who knew my mum all that well, I want to ask questions but I don't think I want to hear the answers. Somethings are better left alone and I think that maybe this is one of them," Kacey replied.

"Maybe in the future, she'll be here to answer them herself! Until then or until your ready just look forward!" Dean added turning to look at her.

Kacey smiled and moved into his arms, she always felt safe in his embrace and for once she felt complete. He held her close, and she laid her head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart.

She didn't know what was coming, none of them did but she did know that she needed to be with them, with Dean. She really liked him, which she hoped was a mutual feeling and it was true that you could get through anything with the ones you cared about by your side.


	6. Chapter 6

Kacey sat alone reading through a heap of old books, trying to find out anything she could on the impending war, but as far as she could tell there was nothing documented. They had no leads, no ideas about what they were to face; they were jumping in blind and coming up empty-handed. She sighed, slamming yet another book shut, and placing her head upon the table.

"Don't give up yet, we'll find something!" Dean said from behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"My dad used to tell me the same thing all the time, he'd say 'success is not final, failure is not fatal, it is the courage to continue that counts', obviously in this case failure will be fatal, but you the rest still stands, you know!" Kacey replied.

"As hunters' giving up is not an option, people's lives depend on us… if we give up, we're leaving these people defenceless against whatever is coming," Dean added.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Kacey asked, as Dean sat in the seat beside her.

"Some I guess, why do you ask?" Dean replied, pulling a book towards him and looking over at Kacey who looked down at the table.

"My dad and uncle used to tell me that it was my destiny to become a hunter, and that I was suppose to do bigger things in the supernatural world. I just have a strange feeling that this is what they meant!"

"You know what I believe? I believe that we all make our own destinies, sure some may be laid out for us, but for the most part it's our own decisions that mould our future!" Dean added taking her hand, as he opened the book and began to read.

Dean smiled as Kacey grabbed another book, rolling her eyes and then Sam joined them. Dean let go of Kacey's hand, coughing uncomfortably and continued researching.

"We need supplies!" Sam said opening and shutting the empty fridge.

"You know what, me and Kacey will go," Dean replied quickly.

Sam smirked as Dean grabbed Kacey's arm and pulled her out the door to the Impala. They drove into town, picking up the supplies that they needed at Bobby's, then instead of heading straight back, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and got out.

Kacey frowned, getting out and joining him. What she saw before her made her pause in awe, staring at the magical view that met her gaze. The sun drowned into the horizon, causing the sky to be painted with an array of pink, orange and yellow. The clouds were painted with mystical colours, there outlines seeming to glow silver, as the sun sank deeper into the ground.

Dean walked up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Kacey looked at him and smiled, she knew the feelings they had for one another were dangerous, especially with what they did. But they both knew the risks involved and she felt stronger with Dean and Sam around her.

She leant back against him and watched as the sun disappeared and the moon took its rightful place as king of the night sky. Kacey shivered as a cold breeze blew through, taking her off guard.

"Come on let's get back," Dean said, leading her back to the car.

Kacey got in, feeling the warmth of the car surround her and she smiled once again as Dean joined her.

"What?" Dean asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing, it's just you're the first guy whose ever taken me to watch a sunset is all!" Kacey replied.

"Good, but can we keep it between us, Sam will torture me if he ever finds out?"

"I think we can manage that!" Kacey added, with a grin.

Dean drove them back to Bobby's and they both got out, grabbing the bags out the back and heading inside laughing, Dean froze as they spotted Sam sitting with another man Kacey didn't recognise.

"Dad!" Dean said.

"Dean," his dad replied.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Dean asked Sam looked angry.

"I'm going to leave you guys to talk!" Kacey added, as their dad glared at her.

"No Kacey stay!" Sam replied, Kacey nodded and looked at Dean worried.

"Kacey this is our dad John, dad this is Kacey… she's been helping us out!" Dean mumbled, still looking at his dad.

"It's great that you want to help, but you won't be needed any more, we can handle this without you!" John Barked abruptly.

"Of course, I'll just go get my stuff!" Kacey replied, moving towards the kitchen where her things were still sat.

As she reached the kitchen Bobby walked in, ignoring John and walking over to Kacey who watched him closely.

"Put your things in one of the rooms upstairs, you're welcome to stay and help me for as long as you like. John this is still my house and we need all the help we can get!" Bobby added turning to John who looked less than impressed.

Kacey went up to one of the rooms and placed her stuff by the window, closing the door behind her and sitting down. A sudden headache had hit her, but it didn't feel like any headache she had ever had before. She closed her eyes, massaging her temple, but that didn't seem to work, then someone knocked on her door and Dean walked in.

"Hey," he said, closing the door.

"Hey," Kacey replied, unsure how to react.

"I'm sorry about my dad, he doesn't trust other hunters very much," Dean added.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"I should have stuck up for you, but…," Dean mumbled, cutting his sentence off half way.

"Dean, he's your dad, I totally understand. Family always comes first no matter what," Kacey said smiling at him, "besides, at the moment, our priority is the upcoming war that we know nothing about!"

Dean nodded in agreement, but Kacey could tell that he didn't agree, he was extremely guarded, especially when it came to his feelings, but Kacey could read him like an open book and she didn't know why. They stood in silence for a few moments, before John's voice boomed through the old house, causing Kacey to jump slightly.

"I better get back down there," Dean added quickly.

"Go. Just remember I'm here if you need me!"

Dean smiled, and then left the room glancing back one last time as he closed the door. Kacey picked up her duffel bag and took out a small leather-bound book, which had been given to her by her dad, she opened it flicking through the pages until she came across a page she had never read before and it would definitely help.


	7. Chapter 7

Kacey walked down into Bobby's living room, where everyone was gathered researching, Dean glanced up, smiling when he saw her standing in the doorway. He hated admitting it, but she saw the stress and tiredness in his eyes, which killed her inside. She made her way forward to where Bobby was sat and without a word she placed her dad's journal on the table, with the page folded that they needed to check out and then returned to her room.

She was lying down on her bed, reading a book on demons, when her phone rang. Putting the book down beside her, she grabbed her phone off the side table and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

'Kacey-Jae? It's Tony… I wouldn't have rung but I really need your help' came the familiar voice from the other end of the line.

"What's up?" Kacey asked.

'I'm on a job down at Black Water Ridge, and I think I'm dealing with a Wendigo, but I could really use an extra pair of hands. I know this is out of the blue.'

"It's fine, I'm not my dad. I'm leaving now!"

'Great. I'll send over the address of where I'm staying, see you soon.'

Kacey hung up, and grabbed her weapons bag, opening it to make sure she had a couple of flare guns in there, after all nothing else would kill a Wendigo. She headed straight downstairs, finding Dean and Sam in the kitchen, talking.

"What's going on?" Dean asked eyeing her weapons bag.

"I just got a phone call, a hunter friend of the family needs my help down at Black Water Ridge… I won't be gone long," Kacey replied.

"Do you need us to come with you?" Sam added.

"I think we can handle it, it's only a Wendigo!" Kacey stated confidently.

She hugged both the boys, shouted a goodbye to Bobby who was working in his study and then left, slinging her duffel bag in the back. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Dean walking towards her, looking a little concerned.

"Be careful okay," he said seriously.

"You know, for someone who wins a gold medal for keeping his emotions locked up, you don't half worry a lot!"

"Only about the people I care about," Dean mumbled not meeting her gaze.

Kacey chuckled, before wrapping her arms around him and looking him straight in the eye.

"You may have many people fooled Dean, but I can read you like an open book!" Kacey said, as she let him go and jumped in her truck.

She started the engine, and then with one last glance in the rear view mirror she hit the road. The twelve-hour drive, meant that it was nine o'clock in the morning when she finally arrived, she pulled up to the little motel where Tony told her he was staying and knocked on his door lightly.

It didn't take him long to answer, and when he did Kacey could tell straight away, that he hadn't slept. He stepped aside to let her in, a tired smile gracing his lips as she passed. She stared around at all the research he done on the Wendigo, which was tacked to several walls in the room; finally she turned back to Tony with a smirk.

"Are you ready to go kill a Wendigo?" Kacey asked, pulling the flare guns from her weapons bag and chucking him one.

"Let's go! Are you sure these will work?" Tony replied.

"I'm sure. We've got a better chance whilst it's light, the last thing we want to do is have to hunt this thing when darkness falls. You ready to do some hiking?"

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be as easy, as you're making it sound!?" Tony asked.

"No one said it would be easy, Wendigo's are perfect hunters and we're going to be walking round the forest with flare guns. Since when has any hunt been easy?" Kacey said, walking back out through the open door and throwing her weapons bag in the back.

If she was honest, she wanted to get this job done as quickly as possible, so that she could get back to Sam and Dean. Somehow the end of the world seemed a little more important. They drove over to Blackwater Ridge, where their hunt would begin. Kacey jumped out of the truck and spread a map out on the bonnet in front of them, so that they could make a plan.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Tony inquired, leaning over the map beside her.

"Well Blackwater Ridge is mostly dense forest and rough terrain, cut of by these canyons…" Kacey replied point to the map, "It's also riddled with abandoned silver and gold mines, which would probably be the best place for the Wendigo to store its food!"

"Don't forget the grizzlies! This isn't going to be no nature hike, that's for sure!" Tony added as Kacey got set and then headed off through the trees.

They had walked for two hours, when they heard a snarl and snapping branches from behind them. Instantaneously they both spun round, flare guns raised and loaded. It was circling, probably trying to get one of them to break away from the other, so that it could strike.

"Whatever you do, do not move away from me, that's exactly what it wants. We stay together!" Kacey ordered, knowing perfectly well what Tony was like.

Just as she said this, the Wendigo rushed passed them, sending her flying into a tree. The impact caused her to drop her flare gun and black out momentarily, because the next time she saw Tony, he was on the floor with the Wendigo advancing on him.

With trembling hands, she picked up the gun which had only landed a little way away, and raised it towards the grotesque creäture. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her focus, but her vision was all over the place.

She closed her eyes to calm herself, then without hesitation she pulled the trigger, releasing a flare. She opened her eyes, her breathing shaky, but she relaxed as she watched the Wendigo combust from inside. Tony shouted out in victory, as he moved to her, helping her up onto to her feet.

They didn't stick around for long, they hiked back to the truck with Tony supporting Kacey, whose head was spinning, and then he drove her back to the motel, where she grabbed a few hours sleep. She knew that sleeping concussed wasn't the best idea, but Tony was watching over her and so she gave in.

Thinking about it, that had probably been the quickest hunt of her whole hunting experience, and before she knew it, she felt okay enough to make the drive back to South Dakota. It hadn't dawned on her how quickly she seemed to have recovered; all the remained was a slight headache and that was all.


	8. Chapter 8

Kacey pulled into Bobby's salvage yard, and parked her truck next to Dean's Impala. Things seemed very quiet as she climbed out, but there was no missing the tension in the air, which had settled upon them when John had arrived. She headed inside, and went straight up to her room, too tired to deal with a confrontation, especially one with John who had made it clear he didn't like her.

Looking in the mirror, she examined the large cut on her head, just above her right eye, which she had gotten when she hit the tree. Tony had already cleaned it up, but it wouldn't definitely leave a scar behind. She jumped slightly as someone knocked on the door, bringing her out of her daydream, and back to reality.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened to reveal Dean, looking tired and angry, but at what she wasn't to sure. He gave her a weak smile, closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How did your hunt go?" He asked.

"It went fine, the wendigo is history, and we got it done a lot quicker than I expected," Kacey replied sitting down next to him.

"What happened to your head?" he added running his thumb gently over the cut.

"A tree attacked me, when the wendigo sent me flying. It's been cleaned up, and should start to heal in a few days."

"As long as you're okay," Dean mumbled looking down at the floor.

"What's up with you? You look like you've been up all night!"

"That's because I have, my dad decided that we needed to do more research. So we stayed up all night, going through the same books, which we've already been through multiple times, to find nothing!" Dean said looking at Kacey, "It's like this war doesn't exist, and it's getting closer to D-Day, and we have nothing to go on!"

"We'll find what we need, but if I'm honest, I don't think we're going to find the answers sitting here. We need to be out on the road, working jobs and seeing what the demons know; books won't help us this time!" Kacey stated getting up.

"You're right, and I've said this, but my dad won't listen. Even Sam and Bobby agree, I don't know what to do," Dean replied moving to stand behind her.

They both looked at their reflections in the mirror, equally exhausted in appearance. Dean put his arms around her, and she leaned back into him, the sudden feeling of warmth that she had felt before, flared through her body, making her smile on the inside.

"You and Sam should stay with your dad, it's where you belong. I, however, will be more help out there hunting; your dad doesn't trust me which is dangerous for everyone."

"I don't want you out there on your own, not when we have no idea what's coming!" Dean added forcefully.

"Dean, I've been hunting for a long time, I can look after myself," Kacey replied softly.

"I can't just sit here, while you're out there hunting, but I can't just leave either… please give me a few more days. To try to figure out what we're up against, then is we still haven't found anything, me, you and Sam will hit the road!" Dean pleaded.

"Okay, a few days, but that's it, we need to be out there, getting the information directly from the things we're supposed to be fighting. I don't know about you, but that's where I belong!" Kacey stated turning in his arms, and looking up into his hazel green eyes.

"I feel the same way, but this way is safer, and besides there are no guarantee's that the demons we'll come up against will know anything!" Dean replied pulling her closer and placing his lips gently upon hers.

This took Kacey off guard, and so it was a few moments before she reacted, kissing him back. The kiss was full of passion yet gentle; hot yet cool; lasting a few moments that felt like forever. Dean pulled away, smiling at her, and kissing her again briefly. He tightened his grip around her waist, and pulled her to his chest, where she heard the steady beat of his heart.

They stood like this for a little while, until his dads voice once again, ruined the moment. Kacey heard sigh, before kissing her head, and letting her go.

"Come with me, you can help us with the research!" he said taking her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kacey asked holding him back as he made his way towards the door.

"It'll be fine, I've got your back," Dean replied with a grin.

Kacey nodded, and they headed downstairs, where Sam was already angrily flicking through some dust-covered books. Dean let go of her hand, as Kacey made her way over, kissing Sam on the cheek, and sitting down.

Sam smiled over at her, and with a quick glance over at Dean, Kacey pulled one of the books towards her, and opened it. Dust filled the air around her, attacking her throat, and causing her to cough, much to Dean's amusement.

"Not funny!" Kacey choked, "How old are these books?"

"Two hundred years old apparently, I've had that book in my collection for about twenty years. Why do you ask?" Bobby replied watching her closely as she cleaned off the cover, recognising the insignia on the front.

"I've seen that insignia before," Kacey mumbled.

"Does it mean anything?" Sam added looking at her.

"To most people no, but to me it means everything. It's my family crest!"

"Wait you have a family crest," Dean asked.

"I'm guessing your dad told you the stories about the first hunters?" Kacey said looking from Sam to Dean and then to Bobby.

"Of course, they are legends! The Lawson family from Connecticut," Dean replied.

"Yeah, except they were really from Lawrence, Kansas, and their blood line is still around today, hidden, but more in sight than anyone knows."

"You mean their blood line didn't die out, I've heard rumours of their powers, but I always believed that that was all they were rumours!" Bobby stated staring at Bobby.

"The Lawson's have two remaining family members, both of which hunt, and are good at what they do!"

"What does the insignia mean?" John asked from behind them, his voice low and threatening.

"The star represents the hunter bringing a shimmer of hope, the rams head represents the demons, ritualistic and evil, and the circle that surrounds them, means destiny… my destiny!" Kacey whispered the last part but Dean heard her, and his eyes snapped towards her.

"What relevance does that have to what we are researching?" John barked.

"A destiny is something set in your future, if anyone was supposed to stop it or cause it, the Lawson's would have documented it. You know, your son brought me here to help, and I've giving you no reason not to trust me. I don't care how long you've been hunting, and I don't care what issue's you have with other hunters, but watch how you talk to me, because I'm not some little girl you can push around," Kacey said raising her voice slightly.

Dean, Bobby and Sam stood in silence, their mouths open just a little, shocked by Kaceys outburst. The tension was thick as John stared at her, his eyes angry and dark, as though evil had touched his blood, and made him bitter.

"My son made a mistake bringing you here, this war is no place for a disobedient brat, and it certainly isn't the place for a Haywood!" John spat.

Kacey clenched her fists, about to make a move but Dean placed his hand on her shoulder, and she took a few steps back towards Sam, who looked angry at his dad.

"I am not a Haywood, I'm a Lawson! I am nothing like my mother," Kacey said calmly before walking outside with the book, and sitting on the porch steps.


	9. Chapter 9

Kacey opened the book, reading the small print on the first page which read, _'In destiny we believe, only through true courage, can we succeed'_. She turned the page, reading the first paragraph:

_'The continual roar of the raging fire, seemed to grow stronger and louder, as we made our way through the house. Pictures which hung on the wall, quickly burnt away, and the furniture looked like torches scattered around the room. I can still remember the feeling in my throat, as I breathed in the dust and smoke, like a razor blade, everything is still so vivid. Me and my brother were the only survivors, but from that day we vowed vengeance upon the demons, and so the hunters were born'_

Everything seemed familiar to Kacey, the calligraphic writing, the words; even the dusty old book sparked something deep within her mind. She found her eyes focusing on every single word, soaking it all in, taking her to her own little word, which meant that she didn't notice Dean join her, until he spoke.

"No one has ever spoken to my dad like that before, and walked away unscathed."

"Lucky me," Kacey replied jumping slightly as his voice pulled her back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked placing his hand over the pages that she had been reading, and forcing her to look at him.

"A lot of stuff actually, one being your dad thinking that he knows me, when he doesn't know a damn thing," Kacey said anger rising through her, "Everybody judges me because of who my mother is, but if they knew the truth, they would see just how wrong they are."

"Maybe you should tell people then, because they won't know if you don't tell them,"

"Perhaps people should quit judging me based on who gave birth to me, and judge me on my hunting ability, and who I am," Kacey snapped pulling the book out from under Dean's hands, and continuing to read.

"She really presses your buttons, huh?" Dean said placing his hand at the bottom of her back.

"I'm sorry, she's just done so much, that even the mention of her gets under my skin, and all I feel is this uncontrollable anger towards her," Kacey mumbled looking at Dean apologetically.

"I totally understand that you hate her, and I get that you don't like being compared to her, but you have to let it go some time… I'm not saying forgive her, just move on, because anger like you have is dangerous in this game, and I don't want you getting hurt," Dean replied moving his arm up to rest across her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and kissing her head.

Kacey laid her head on Dean's shoulder, and smiled. This was a side of him that was rarely shown, but it was a side she liked. They sat like that for a while, looking through the book, seeing whether anything written matched up with what was happening.

"Listen to this, 'on the night of the full moon, a day before darkness canvases the land, an army will rise and bow before their leader…'" Kacey read to Dean who looked over her shoulder curiously.

"What else does it say?" He asked as Sam joined them, sitting next to Kacey with his laptop.

"It talks about a war to end all wars, an ultimate battle between good and evil," Kacey said skimming her finger across the page.

"That fits with what we know, when's the next full moon?" Dean inquired looking at Sam who was already taping away at the keys.

"Next week, and get this, it falls the night before an eclipse," Sam replied.

"If we're right then they are going to use the eclipse to their advantage, attack during darkness and no one will stand a chance," Kacey added.

"Can I read through this, and see if I can pull any other information from it?" Sam asked.

"Knock yourself out, I have something I need to go do anyway," Kacey said handing him the book, and standing up.

"What you got to do?" Dean asked doing the same, as Sam wandered back into the house.

"I just need to go somewhere is all; I'll be three hours tops."

"Kacey wait… we may have just got the break we needed, and now you're taking off," Dean marvelled.

"Dean, you have to trust me because if you don't, then I don't even know why I'm still here," Kacey stated turning to look at him.

"I do trust you, you know I do… but why go now?" Dean inquired cautiously.

"If I don't, then I may not get the chance, and this trip could really help us," Kacey said taking his hands.

"At least let me come with you, just in case you run into trouble," Dean suggested.

"Fine, but just so you know, this doesn't support the claim that you trust me," Kacey added getting in the truck, followed by a hurt looking Dean.

Dean just looked at her, as they left the salvage yard, and headed into town. They drove for about forty-five minutes, before Kacey pulled up to a house, and got out. She looked up at the two-story structure, which held many good memories, and then glanced at Dean who had taken her hand.

Walking up to the front door, Kacey let herself in, beckoning Dean to follow her. The smell hit her straight away, causing her whole body to go on alert; she pulled her gun from the back of her trousers, and moved forward into the kitchen.

"Ethan? Maggie, are you here?" Kacey called out knowing that a demon would already have sensed their presence.

Kacey froze when she spotted blood smears on the wall in front of her; she glanced over at Dean who nodded. With scenarios of what she was about to find running through her mind, Kacey made her way slowly towards the basement door, instantly spotting the blood which was on the door handle.

She quietly turned the handle, heading downstairs, which was already lit up by the single bulb hanging from the ceiling; taking a deep breath she turned the corner to find Ethan exorcising a demon. The demon screamed as black smoke erupted from its mouth, and its human host slumped to the ground.

"Kacey, we need to talk," Ethan said heading straight past them and up the stairs, pulling a first aid kit from under the sink to patch up a gash on his arm.

"What's going on?" Kacey asked as they joined him, and she took the first aid kit laying it out on the table.

"I don't think we should discuss this in mixed company, it's a delicate situation," Ethan added nodding towards Dean.

"His okay, you can trust him," Kacey replied with an encouraging nod.

"If you're sure. That demon I just killed, he was after you… he was a collector."

"So it's started?" Kacey mumbled as Ethan flinched.

"It has and they are not messing around either,"

"I'm sorry, for the lost person, who are the collectors and why are they after Kacey?" Dean asked looking confused, as well as angry.

Kacey looked at Ethan who reluctantly nodded, as if giving Kacey permission to share her story; she glanced over at Dean as she pulled the first stitch through, and began.

"You remember back at Bobby's, I told you that there was another reason I hate my mother?"

"I remember clearly."

"Well that reason is this, when I was a baby a demon approached my mum, offering her a healthy long life. She knew that demons never dealt without there being a price, but she did it anyway… that price was me. The deal was that when I turned twenty-one, demons would be sent to collect their payment, and I guess they've picked now as the right time," Kacey explained.

"Did your mum know that you were the price for her so-called long life?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah she knew, but the truth was she didn't even think that I would make it to twenty-one, because of the job that her and my dad did. When I was fifteen, my mum left leaving nothing behind to track her down, but my dad did anyway, and it turns out that my mum had been having a relationship with the demon that offered her the deal. I know this sound messed up, actually it is messed up, but now do you understand why I cannot tell anyone?"

"I definitely understand, and I won't repeat it, but Sam and Bobby need to know that there are demons coming after you. We're going to need all the help we can get, what with the battle and everything coming," Dean added.

He ran his hand over the back of his neck, and looked at Kacey who was staring at the floor. Dean moved over to her and lifted her chin with his thumb, looking her straight in the eye.

"None of this is your fault, it's your mum that put you in this situation, but no one is going to hurt you, you hear me?" Dean said pulling her into his arms, and resting his chin on her head.

Kacey nodded, although she didn't believe him, demons always got what they were owed and everyone knew that. Truth was as long as she could get them through this battle, then she didn't care what happened to her, people may say that that was stupid, but the truth was she tired.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

_**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has left reviews, followed and favorited this story, it means so much! I would also just like to thank klu for helping me and advising me when needed, it really is a great help and is really helping me grow as a writer :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! xx**_


End file.
